I love you
by xKuroHotaru
Summary: 10 years after the events of Resident Evil Zero, Rebecca Chambers wonders about her feelings for the man that she had met on the Ecliptic Express, the man that she owed her life to.


Hi everyone! This is my first ever fanfic! This one shot is heavily inspired by the song "I love you" by 2NE1. (Hence the title.) Reviews would be much appreciated since I would like to improve on my writting; so please give me your opinion of this one shot, thanks!

NOTE: The phrases in italics are lyrics from the song; they're not Rebeccas thoughs or anything, just what I thought that was fitting to this story. Also, I do not own Resident Evil and 2NE1.

* * *

"_When you feel like there's no way out, love is the only way."_

.

.

The short brunette exhaled slowly as she finished her phone call. "Again, I'm truly sorry, sir. I'll be fine by tomorrow." She had taken a day off from her hospital duties as she knew beforehand she wouldn't feel well on this particular day. Over the course of ten years, Rebecca Chambers hadn't changed much overall in physical appearances; she kept her brown hair to a short trim, and her green eyes were as bright as ever. She still held her natural doll-like appearance, despite being a grown woman of twenty eight.

After surviving the horrible Arklay Mansion incident, Rebecca had quit her job for good and decided to settle down to a more "normal" career. The death of her once-team mates were too much to bear, and reminded her that she had failed her job as a medic, and as a member of S.T.A.R.S. Now, she was an accomplished and much needed doctor in the small town that she lived in. However, moving away and starting a new life did not mean that she could forget and escape the trouble that stirred in her mind…

"_Only be good to me, only always smile at me."_

"Billy." She said. It was a barely audible whisper, like she was talking to a ghost. Saying his name brought back all the memories of the time they had spent together trying to survive on that night. She closed her eyes, and she could feel the cold and dreariness of the Ecliptic Express, the dim lights that casted an eerie shadow on everything that surrounded her. She could feel his warmth, another body that was alive and beating.

"_I'm still scared of love, so make me trust you."_

She could remember his tribal "Mother Love" tattoo, slicked back brown hair, and cold blue eyes that would soften whenever he looked at her. This alone brought her goosebumps, and butterflies to her stomach. She felt a headache coming on. She opened her eyes, and forced herself to set back into reality. She would be lying if she said she wasn't thinking about him everyday.

"_Thinking of you with the moon, I try to confess how I feel."_

But on this particular day, it was difficult just to think of his name. It disoriented her mind, and confused all her feelings and emotions. These past ten years…where could he be? Where was he hiding? Is he dead? All these theories, she played out in her mind. Did he miss her? Does he even remember her? Rebecca couldn't be sure. These questions she had with her for so long overwhelmed and tired her to no end.

"_Look at me now, look at my heart."_

She would always avoid thinking about her emotions when it came to the ex Lieutenant. Sometimes she would think that it was only a silly crush she had since she was at that time, only eighteen. But on other occasions, she wondered if she truly felt… something else for the man. That feeling that seized her when she thought of him, his face, his voice; the way he would tease her and save her from dangers she wasn't even aware of. She would feel her heart beating out of control, her world spinning around her; her breathing would become hectic, and her face would turn completely red.

"_I love you."_

She herself have thought how it would be if they were reunited again. What would she say to him? Rebecca was more then grateful to the man that had saved her several times, and that managed to take a part of her with him. She could imagine him, smirking at her and teasing her with his nicknames even though she was a woman now. His body would still be well built; perhaps a few strands of gray peeking out of his brown hair. His eyes would still be cold icy blue… along with that gentleness that not everyone could see.

"_I love you everyday don't get away, take me away."_

Rebecca stared down at her hands. She could feel hot tears swelling in her eyes that were threatening to fall. She quickly swiped them away, and reached for her dog tags under her shirt. Its coolness sent a chill through her body, reassuring and calming her. She always found herself touching Billy's dog tags whenever she was stressed or dint feel well. It was like a calm reminder that everything would be alright, and that she will be strong enough to face those problems. It was times like these that Rebecca would hold onto the dog tags and silently blank out all the troubles from her mind.

.

.

"_Why don't you know my heart being like this yet? I still don't know your heart either."_


End file.
